megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
X's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by X in the games he appears in. Variable Weapons System and X-Buster right|thumb|186px|X, in firing pose. Developed by Dr. Light in accordance for X's system, the Variable Weapons System is integrated into X's X-Buster (aka, the Mega Buster MK17), and is very similar to Megaman's Variable Weapons System. X's Buster System is potentially more powerful, in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. The Buster armor part unlocks this potential, by allowing X to charge the weapons obtained from enemies. Many other attacks are provided from the various Buster Armor parts. List of weapons X1 / MHX X2 X3 X4 X5 X6 X7 X8 Xtreme 1 Xtreme 2 X's Suits of Armor Mega Man X (Light Armor) *'Foot Parts'- allows X to dash at high speeds. This ability was retained through the rest of the series, regardless of X's armor collection in those games. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. *'Body Parts'- X recieves only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts'- X can charge up to a third charge level. When this attack is fired, a barrage of pink shots is released. It also allows X to charge special weapons. *'Head Parts'- X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. Damage is also reduced if X's head touches spikes. Mega Man X2 (Giga Armor) *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. *'Body Parts'- enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack. *'Arm Parts'- X can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon. Re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Head Parts'- the Item Scanner is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. Mega Man X3 (Max Armor) *'Foot Parts'- X can use an air-dash; however, this time he can also dash straight upward. **'Super Foot Parts'- allows X to air-dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. *'Body Parts'- when X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue force field is generated and damage is reduced. **'Super Body Parts'- an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Damage is reduced even further. *'Arm Parts'- X can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. **'Super Arm Parts'- gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts'- a map of the stage appears when X beams in. Life-ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. **'Super Head Parts'- X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can even be used to fill Sub Tanks. *'Hyper Max Armor'Assuming X did not get any of the upgrading chips in any of the boss stages, he can gain all of them in a Sigma stage with the Max Armor turning into gold. The name is from the model merchandise. Mega Man X4 (Force/Fourth Armor) *'Foot Parts'- X can perform an air-dash, but not straight up. He can also use a hovering capability. *'Body Parts'- X absorbs damage to perform the Nova Strike Giga Attack. The method of restoring energy is identical to that in Mega Man X2. *'Arm Parts (Charge)'- X can charge up and store up to four super-shots. *'Arm Parts (Plasma)'- X can charge up to fire a massive shot. When this shot strikes an enemy, an orb of plasma is generated and causes continuous damage. *'Head Parts'- X's special weapons can be used infinitely when they are uncharged. Mega Man X5 *'Falcon Armor'- X is able to fly through the air for a limited time, and damage is reduced by 50%. The charged shot goes through enemies' guards and through walls. The Giga Attack rains plasma across the screen. *'Gaea Armor'- X's dash is only as fast as his normal walking, but it can push blocks labeled with a "V". The basic attack becomes a Gaea Shot that does more damage but has much shorter range. It also charges very quickly and can be used to destroy the "V" blocks. Damage is reduced by 75%, and X is immune to spikes. The Giga Attack surrounds X's outstretched arms with green plasma. Mega Man X6 *'Blade Armor'- X is able to use a special air dash called Mach Dash, where he stops in mid-air and them dashes. He is also able to use a stonger Z-Saber, where the saber is part of X's arm upgrade. He is able to charge the Z-Saber as well. The Giga Attack fires a blade wave from the saber. *'Shadow Armor'- X looks like a ninja in this form. He gains a ceiling cling ability much like Zero's Hyoroga and wall sticking. His buster allows him to fire energy shuriken rapidlly, and allows him to swing his arm saber much faster. Like the Gaea Armor, X is immune to spikes. His Giga Attack surrounds his front with cresent blades. Mega Man X7 (Glide Armor) *'Foot Parts' - X can glide in the air. He can also perform a double-jump. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Crash attack. Recoil and damage is also reduced. *'Arm Parts' - X's damage output increases. He can also charge his special weapons. *'Head Parts' - X is able to absorb energy capsules from a farther distance. Mega Man X8 *'Neutral Armor' - On its own, the Neutral Armor gives X no enhancements. However, it has the ability to mix and match parts of the other two armors to give a customized group of abilities. Having a complete suit will unlock the Giga ability of that armor. *'Icarus Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the Giga Crash. Like the previous version, it will attack all on-screen opponents. The damage dealt is strictly proportional to the amount of weapon energy X has at the time of activation. **'Foot Parts I' - X's jumping height is increased. **'Body Parts I' - Damage done to X is reduced to 50%. In addition, recoil is eliminated. **'Arm Parts I' - X's charge shot is changed to a powerful beam attack. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts I' - X will create a force field while jumping that can damage enemies. *'Hermes Armor' - When the armor set is complete, X can use the X-Drive. Upon activation, X will receive a boost in movement speed, jump height, charge speed and number of charged projectiles. The enhancement will last until the weapon energy is drained, or a character switch is made. **'Foot Parts H' - X's movement speed will increase. He will also be invulnerable when dashing. **'Body Parts H' - X will become impervious to weak enemy attacks. **'Arm Parts H' - X's charge shot will be changed to a 3-way blast. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts H' - Charge time will decrease. Ultimate Armor *'Mega Man X4-6'- X has access to all of the other armor parts (Plasma Shot is used for the Buster enhancement) and can use the Nova Strike (Giga Attack) infinitely. *'Mega Man X8'- A purple and black colouring of the Neutral Armor, this Ultimate Armor can perform special moves. **'Foot Parts U' - X's movement speed, and jumping height will increase. He can also dash through enemies without damage. **'Body Parts U' - X will take half damage, and will not be objected to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. **'Arm Parts U' - The X-Buster will have the Plasma Shot attached, which will temporarily cause damage at a constant rate. **'Head Parts U' - Allows X to use the Shouryuken (uppercut) technique.